Rude but soft love
by Destinydei
Summary: Set after the avengers movie.Thor has transfered Loki to Asguard and is supposed to decide what punishment will be done to Loki. Too bad he doesn't think of rehabilitation but giving way to his stark-mad obsession to possess him. SMUT,BDSM
1. Chapter 1

Summary:Set after the avengers has to think of a punishment for Loki to cure his madness and comes uo with the idea to fight fire with fire.

Prologue

Loki stood in the hallway before asgards throne room and stared at the floor. It was glass, reflection his face, the face of a Jotun, blue and cold as ice. He was told to wait in front of the mighty doors , whilst Thor, the new king of asgard thought of a appropriate punishment for him. He just left him standing there, in the hallway, since he knew that Loki had nowhere tu run. If he should try to escape to earth, S.H.I.E.L.D. would track him down in 1 hour or less and kill him. And thus it was that Loki decided to stay in Asgard since the only options for him were to flee and die or to stay and wait for... For what? Beeing tortured by his brother? Beeing expeld, send back to where he was born , to Jotunheim? He really didn't know, but for some reason he had the feeling, that Thor would neither kill nor torture him. But why? Was it because of their happy childhood, thousands of years ago, happy and unaware of their dark future? Or did Thor just plan to torture him not in a physical but in a psychological way? Loki was not sure wether he wanted to know the truth...

A sudden bang pushed him out of his stream of thought and he turned around scared, afraid of the punishment that might wait for him now. But it was only Thor, standing before him , proud and strong as he always was, but with a very intimidating yet happy. Loki was unable to read Thors mind or guess what he had in mind, so he desperately searched for a hint. Thor left his hammer, mjölnir, in his room so he probably wouldn't kill him just now. But he held something behind his back and Loki defenitely heard the clank of a chain. He decided to open his mouth to keep the rest of his composure and to appear confident. But before he could say the smallest syllable, Thor pressed the muzzle from earlier against his mouth. In the next second, he felt the warm breath of his non-brother against his neck. ''Hush, brother, from know on I will decide when thou art allowed to speak''. Loki started to breathe faster, cause that could mean no good. Thor observed that and chuckled. ''I am just as excited as you are...''. Then he attached chain to Lokis muzzle and dragged him into his room.


	2. Chapter 2

My hope is your fear

Chapter 1: My hope is your fear

When they entered the chamber of the King of Asgard, Loki noticed that the room was very dark and had a oppressive atmosphere. _I'm afraid I'm damned, literally. But my punishment probably won't be any worse then dying. _Thor turned around to face his brother, as he still called him, and had an awfully ugly expression on his face. Loki knew that face all to well. It was the same expression that Thor had on his face whenever he had some nasty trick up his sleeve during a battle. _Just what is he up to, with that stupid chain and the muzzle? Does he want me to kiss his feet? _Loki glared at the ceiling, like he always did when he was thinking deeply. _I guess I will search for a hide out to contrive a better plan. _Loki turned on his heels and went for the door. The movement was so sudden, that Thor was totally caught of guard and the chain was ripped out of his hand. The Jotun went for the door, turned his head around for a mere second to catch a glimpse of the sad expression on Thor's face and came to the decision that he didn't want to wait for the aftermath of his disobedience and hastily left the room. Thor rolled his eyes and sighed. _I'm afraid he will have to learn it the hard way... _He stepped out of the room too and wondered how long it would take for Loki to realize that they where alone in this wing of the building that was reserved for the King of Asgard.

The public enemy of Asgard decided to hide in the library, since it was big and dark and the last place where Thor would be looking for him. So Loki entered the library and didn't think he would find anything appropriate. Then he saw a cupboard and dropped his shoulders. _Just how low can you get to hide in a cupboard? _The sound of Thor shouting :''Loki, get here or else!'' dispelled his concern and the silver-tongued Jotun entered his improvised retreat. Just five seconds later and the wooden doors of the library were shattered to pieces. Loki heard footsteps getting closer and closer to his hideout, he heard Thor breathing laboriously and he heard his own heart throbbing in his ears. And then... the footsteps just stopped, only inches away from him, as if Thor was waiting for something, but what? And then Loki remembered that he noticed a shadow and a very sweet smell when he entered the cupboard. He was struck by realization and hurried to get away from the terrible truth that someone was rotting in there. Of course, the god of mischief would never get scared of a mere dead body since he caused many of them among these filthy humans but he was actually scared of the man that probably caused the corpse next to him. Yet, he didn't dare to turn around and face his destiny, he just tried to run to the remaining part of the library door but was stopped mid-way by a harsh pull on the chain that was attached to the collar he got in Thor's room. The desperate fugitive fell on his rear end and panted violently, seeing his life flashing before his eyes and actually being afraid of dying without attaining the age of ten thousand years or anything close to that. Loki wondered whether he would be struck by lightning or tortured before his dead but nothing too painful happened. Thor stepped beside him and pulled on the chain to make Loki get up. ''Why don't you just kill me right now instead of humiliating me, brother?'' Loki's voice was full of despair and he was spitting out that last word in a way that made Thor's heart ache. The response was way too soft for a suspected murderer: ''Because I love you brother. Why do you keep fighting me? I have no malicious intents concerning you''. The smaller mans blank eyes glared into the taller mans affectionate ones. ''Don't try to fool me, there's a corpse in this cupboard and you're the only one capable of of killing someone in consideration of your creepy behavior! Who was that?'' Thor's expression went from gentle to pure madness and he growled. ''It was Tyr. He wanted to torture you and as I didn't respond to that brutality of his he told me he could also rape you for the sake of killing you from the inside! He just asked for it!'' His face went back to the gentle appearance from earlier and he pulled his prey closer, whispering in his ear. ''But don't worry about him, my baby-brother, no one will ever hurt you and no one beside me will ever touch you. Now let's get back to my chamber, you have to rest'' -''I'm neither your brother nor a baby and no one could rest when you are around!'' The god of thunder pulled on Loki's cloak to prevent just another attempt to abscond and looked down on him with half lidded eyes. ''I'm sorry brother, but he that will not hear must feel''. And with these words he touched his ''baby-brothers'' skin, his fingers gave off a very small electric shock and send Loki into Oblivion.

~~~Next chapter will contain heavy smut, I promise ;) ~~


	3. Chapter 3

Inevitable impact

Loki woke with a start. He observed his surroundings and came to the conclusion that he was lying in Thor's bed. Naked. He wanted to scream but failed due to the muzzle still being on his face. Thor must have put it back on while he was asleep. He wanted to lift his arms to remove it but didn't succeed. The Jotun was chained to the bed frame. Loki wasn't even capable to move his hands over his head or more then some inches. His attempt to remove his ties with magic was a very unsatisfying one and he remembered that Thor has taken away his power. Then he suddenly felt a large hand stroking his uncovered butt. When he turned his head to the side where the hand came from, he was met with Thor's lustful gaze. The god of thunder laid on top of Loki rubbing his throbbing erection against his lower body and licked his neck. The younger god looked down to his lumbar region. Thor observed that and stroked his cheek with his thumb. ''Do not be afraid my beloved Baby-Brother, I will not rape you. I will make you beg for me to mount you and to dominate you and you will be more then satisfied when I'm done with you''. And then he took of the muzzle, squeezed Loki's nose to make him open his mouth and held his jaw down with his hands so he won't bite him. Thor forced his tongue into his baby-brothers mouth and gave him a very long and sensual kiss, moaning hoarsely several times. He ended the kiss when saliva started to drop out of Loki's mouth and he felt like both of them needed some oxygen. He put the muzzle back on and adored Loki's angry and disgusted expression. ''Your struggle against my affection never ceases to arouse me, brother. I am really sorry, but I can't wait much longer. And since I can't patience myself to the point of you growing accustomed to me and my tremendous lust for you, I will have to overcome thee at thy own game''.

Loki wondered what Thor was going to do to him now and tried to express his confusion, but due to the muzzle all that could be heard was a ''Mmh?''. Thor left his chamber and came back after quite a while. He brought a container filled with test-tubes that contained many peculiar liquids, none of them familiar to Thor but all too well known to Loki. ''Let's see what your cute magic potions can do, baby-Brother''. Loki was suddenly breathing heavily, out of fear, since he knew, that some of his potions might have some terrible impacts on him, especially the ones with a black label on it. Thor was either strongly oblivious about that or just stark-mad since he showed no signs of acting with caution or knowledge of the fact that he was probably about to kill his ''brother''. He pulled a random potion out of the container as if he was drawing a card in a game. He read the handwritten note on the label. ''Shapeshifting,furry,for 2 hours. Do not use on asguardians, still in progress.'' He looked down at Loki's bewildered face and put a evil smirk on his face. ''Hmmh, I wonder what happens if I try this on you, since you've been so nice to tell me that we are not brothers a hundred times the last few days. And when we are not related you're probably really a Frost Giant.'' Thor raised his eyebrow.'' A rather small one indeed. But that makes you actually exotic and even more exciting to me, so let's just hurry with today's punishment and get to the fun part''. Once again he removed the muzzle and forced Loki's mouth open'' The small frost-giant trembled, because his past experiences with flawed potions were not all to comfortable. Of course, he never drank them. Asguardian alchemist had potion-testing wells for such cause.

You just had to pour a bit of the potion into the well and add a remarkable ingredient and the water would turn blue when the potion was flawless or black when it was flawed. Loki would never expect Thor to have a clue about such complex processes. It was too late, the potion already funneled down his throat. But nothing happened and Thor rolled his eyes in disappointment. ''You are such a bad sorcerer. I just want to have some fun with your products and what does happen? Nothing!'' He reached for the smaller ones hair to pull him up but stopped when he noticed something...fluffy on Loki's head. He brushed his hair away from it, discovered cat ears and moved his hand to Loki's bottom just to grab a long, black tail. Thor burst into laughter and he had to wipe away tears of joy. ''How strange, you are indeed a cat. But can you meow too?'' He removed the muzzle and Loki hissed at him, accidental showing his sharp teeth. ''I said meow''. Thor grasped Loki's manhood and moved his thumb up and down the tip. The god of mischief blushed and a small mewl escaped his mouth. Thor thought of this image as being too exciting for him to bear any longer and reached for a potion with the words ''Caution, flawed aphrodisiac'' written on its label. His voice was husky and full of lust when he opened Loki's mouth and said: ''Here, here kitty''. Loki, who has been looking at Thor's massive erection with fear, started to pant immediately as soon as the potion was in his stomach. His blush turned into an even darker red and he started to moan as soon as Thor started to rub his member against his own. He felt a enormous heat that was not normal for a regular aphrodisiac and his heart felt like it was burning. The up to this point more than aroused god of thunder reached for some oil in a nearby drawer and rubbed the liquid on his cock, moaning with his deep, hoarse voice. Then he took his ''pets'' growing erection into his mouth and started to suck on it hard. Loki, who was experiencing his first blow-job tried to suppress his moans and failed. Thor's erection started to hurt and he decided to do what he was waiting for since he saw Loki with the muzzle, defeated be the Avengers. He put his legs on his shoulders and slid into Loki with ease. The hot tightness made him moan deeply and he started to thrust into the frost-giant-kitty below him. These sort of feelings were completely new to Loki and so he came soon, pouring his seed on the hand that had stroked him. All the cute moans that left Loki's mouth were to much for Thor at this point and he came too, filling his lover with his hot semen.

After cleaning both of them, Thor put the muzzle back on lay down on the side and pulled his brother to his broad chest. '' Good-night Kittybrother, have a nice dream containing all the things that I might do to you'' He kissed his neck and immediately fell asleep, not noticing that Loki was already asleep, still with cat-features on his body.

End Chap. 2~ To be continued~


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys that I was absent for such a long time, but it was due to a BIG! Test and now I'm almost done with school and have enough time to continue this story ;)

For all of eternity

This time, Loki didn't woke with a start. Or at least Thor was unable to observe that. His beloved one was lying there, opening his eyes slowly, just to close them again after turning his head to his right and glaring at him. Thor got out of bed and went for the bathroom. Thor wondered whether Loki still had his cat features and returned to his bed just to be met with a sleeping Loki who was obviously having a nasty nightmare since he was throwing his head to the left and the right. The god of thunder stepped closer and discovered that his cute brother still had cat ears and a fluffy black tail. _I think I could just get used to his current state _Thor thought with a big smirk on his face. His growling stomach reminded him of the fact that his body probably wanted some food after the exhausting activities the night before. So he left his private chambers and went for the kitchen to order some breakfast and was very keen on checking his brothers chains since Loki was still the god of mischief.

Thor's anxiety was more then realistic since Loki opened his eyes mere seconds after his guard had left and jumped out of bed. The Jotun removed the muzzle and threw it into the next corner where it accompanied the chains the he had already removed 20 minutes ago, when Thor went to the bathroom. _What a fool, keeping the key to my chains under the sheets of his over-sized bed, tzz! He was even stupid enough to leave the container with my potions in this room. What an ogre! _

Loki looked trough colorful potions for a second or two until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed a leather shoulder bag, put the potions inside and got dressed, putting on his green and black coat and his helmet. The black-haired man left Thor's private chambers and had to find out that Thor must have guessed that Loki would eventually find a way to escape. The evil sorcerer and traitor of all gods of Asgard stopped in front of a gigantic labyrinth that the new King of Asgard must have had built before he

brought him to Asgard as his prisoner. The labyrinth separated him and the door to his escape, the bifrost. The god of mischief opened one of his bottles and a tiny ball of light escaped it, floating around before his chest. It was a magic compass that enabled it's owner to find what his heart was seeking for. He went trough the impressive corridors, easily finding his way trough the labyrinth due to his magical gadget and wondered why everything was so easy, too easy...

Then, in the last corridor, Loki saw what great obstacle Thor had placed at the end of the labyrinth. A big mirror, but not just any mirror but a mirror that only the King of Asgard could control. Loki stepped closer, touched the glass with his forefinger and immediately withdrew it, gasping from the pain that this naive movement had brought him. Then he heard a very dark voice and raised his head. The first few seconds he thought it was Thor but then he realized that it was only the ghost of the mirror, with his ''brothers'' head but with no eyes in his face. ''What do you wish, you filthy creature?''-''Enter the bifrost that you a are hiding from me, you stupid piece of glass!''-''You are calling me names that are not fair,like your soul, but since I can not stop destiny I might as well let you pass'' Loki raised a eyebrow and was more then confused:''What? Wait, aren't you supposed to stop me?''-''No, I see no reason why I should do just that and now enter before I change my mind'' Loki shrugged his shoulders and decided to believe that this day might as well be his lucky day. ''But let me warn you, you will not like what destiny has in mind for you''-''Pff, just shut up already, you stupid old mirror''Loki said with a growl and passed the mirror that was surprisingly easy to pass.

Meanwhile, Thor went back from getting some Breakfast and entered his chambers, just to realize that Loki was able to escape and even took some of his powerful potions. Thor decided to take action and got fully dresses as well, putting on his armor and his hammer. He entered the labyrinth, losing his patience after a while and broke down the walls with Mjölnir. _Next time I'll use a dragon_

Finally, he came to the point where the Mirror was and wanted to enter it but the glass didn't transform into a tunnel between Asgard and the Bifrost and Thor was unnerved. ''What do you want, filthy creature?''-''Mirror, would you please be so kind and let me pass?''-''Why should I do that and who are you to give me commands, the king of Asgard, the mighty Thor and god of thunder?''-''Well yes, actually I am''-''Pah, nice try young men, but I'm not just a quote:_Stupid peace of glass _like Loki, the god of mischief recently just called me, mere minutes ago!''-''Oh really? Well, would you, great mirror, like being crushed to a million pieces of glass by my hammer, Mjölnir, that only the god of thunder can posses?'' Thor's face was getting red and he was panting heavily. He had some serious temper issues since Loki escaped him twice. ''Oh, I guess I changed my mind''. And so the mirror trans-morphed into a portal to the bifrost and Thor passed it.

Half an hour ago, Loki stepped out of the portal and pulled another potion out of his bag, hiding his hand with the bottle behind his back. He walked some meters until he was stopped by Heimdall. ''Oh hello Heimdall, nice to meet you, how are you?''-''You know that I cannot let you return to Midgard Loki, since you just tried to destroy it a few days ago''. Loki sighed'' Oh my dear Heimdall, I don't want to destroy it, I just want to rule those humans and guide them into a better future''-''I think that's exactly the same from your perspective. Your excuses are getting very weak, Trickster'' The god of mischief felt more then insulted and growled:''But my potions are not!'' With this words Loki threw a bottle at Heimdall and the guard coughed due to the the smoke that was produced. Loki ran past him and entered the bifrost. After a while he reached his destination and decided to get some information about his location, since the portal could only send him to the planet were he wanted to go, but not the exact place. He walked around for a while until he found some vulcanos and some miles behind them snow. Then he remembered that he knew this place and that it was called ''Iceland''. He liked this big island, it was so peaceful and with almost no humans on it compared to it's size. He opened his bag and reached for the ball of light that was now turning crimson red. He went into the direction that the ball was flying to and found out that it disappeared into a cave. _I wonder what I'll find in there, I hope its the teseract..._

The god of mischief entered the cave and what he saw surprised him very much, to the point of almost making him screaming.

''Oh brother, I finally found you..'' Thor walked into his direction and Loki tried to run away but he stumbled over some stone and fell to the ground. Thor lifted him up, holding him by his shoulders, close to his face. ''I missed you so much, I wish you would just stop running from me, but I'm afraid that won't happen until I make your next attempt at fleeing impossible. And then you will be mine, forever, for all of eternity...''


End file.
